


Under Your Skin

by CallieC



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieC/pseuds/CallieC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the good guy has really gotten under The Rogues' skin. Maybe Barry can convince them to keep fighting on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation from Leverage the episode The Beantown Bailout Job.

“There is nothing you can say that’s gonna make me feel better, Lisa.” Len cocked his head and rolled his eyes at his little sister across the pool table.

“I know what could make you feel better! We should steal something,” said Lisa, lowering her voice to a whisper. A smirk overtook her face.

“No, nah-ah,” said Barry, leaning onto his cue. “I can’t let you plan a heist right in front of me!”

On Len’s days off from Rip’s missions, he’d taken to asking the speedster to play pool with him. Playing with the kid was a nice break from the crew aboard the Waverider.

At some point, Lisa, Mick, and Sara had joined their games. Len and the three of them had all gotten incredibly close on Hunter’s ship, couldn’t bear to be separated for too long after they’d finally ended Savage, and the weekly pool game stuck.

“Only if I get to set something on fire.” Mick pointed at Len and Lisa with his beer bottle as he spoke.

“Get right back up on the bike,” said Lisa. “After that superhero stunt we pulled? We all need some crime.”

“Ah yes, the bike of crime,” said Sara, coming back with a round of shots for the five of them.

“Wait, wait, wait. Didn’t you tell me, like a week ago, how great your new lives without crime were? The saving the world, the saving central, the lighting things on fire without repercussions?” Barry raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at each of the thieves in turn.

 “Yeah, well, I stole the Hope Diamond when we got back.” Len hit the seven ball into the pocket, and moved to set up his next shot. Mick looked offended that he hadn’t been invited.

“What?” Barry pushed off his cue.

“And then I put it back.” They all looked at him. “Yeah, cause I was bored. Didn’t care.”

Len put the cue down on the table. Mick and Lisa flanked him, across the table from Barry. Sara pulled a chair up to one of the shorter ends, put her feet up on the corner, and took a shot. 

“I spent three days with a mark in the Santini family, nothing,” said Lisa. “No buzz.”

“See?” said Barry.

“But there is some pretty hinky stuff happening at the lower levels, heads of minor prostitution rings within organization getting taken down.” She nodded her head solemnly. “Hinky.”

“Look, I’m miserable. They’re miserable.” Len gestured at Mick and Lisa. “What have you been doing the last six months?” He gestured with his chin to Sara, who was on her third shot.

“I was taking down heads of minor prostitution rings.” Lisa and Mick share a look.

“You see what you did, Barry? You took the world’s best criminals—”

“Hey!”

“Come on, Sara. Your vigilantism consists of beating assholes up,” Len looked at her, then turned his attention back to the speedster. “Seriously, Barry. You took the world’s best criminals, Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Golden Glider,” he pointed to himself, Mick, and Lisa “you took us, and you broke us.”

“No, no. What I did, I taught you how to help people. That’s all,” said Barry.

“Exactly,” said Mick.

“Yeah,” said Lisa.

“Precisely the problem, Barry,” said Len.

“But it wasn’t even all me!” Barry pouted. “I wasn’t the one who asked you guys to go save the world!”

“Ah, that’s the problem, with being the good guy. It gets under your skin,” said Sara. “Clearly, it got under their skin.”

The group is quiet for a moment, until Lisa breaks the silence.

“Look, Barry. You’ve gotta have a meta-of-the-week somewhere that needs to be taken down.”

“Hey, we all agreed we’d move on,” said Mick, moving around the table to take the last shot from Sara.

“Come on, hot-shot, that was mine!” Mick raised an eyebrow at her.

“If I recall correctly, you brought them over for all of us.” Sara huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back into the chair as Mick downed the shot. Mick leaned on the pool table, back to the bickering heroes and crooks.

“Yeah, but we’re…we’re thieves. We need the rush, the buzz! And we’re not getting it anymore!” Lisa was whining now.

“Not me!” said Barry, raising his hands and stepping back. “Not a thief!”

“Look, it was great! It was fun. It was wonderful, while it lasted,” Len looked at his sister pointedly, “but it’s over Lisa.”

“Yeah, but you were good! Good at being good!”

“Look, really, I owe all of you. Probably Hunter, too. I’m proud of what we did, stopping Savage, I really am. But I’ve gotten my life back and I intend to keep it that way.” Lisa looked like she was about to say something, but Len stopped her with a raised hand. “And I am a thief. It was really great to see you, Barry. Goodnight.”

With that, he picked up the cue from the table, shot the eight ball into a pocket, and walked to the bar to pay for their game.

“Barry! Go stop him! You didn’t even get to tell him!” said Sara. Tell him what, Barry didn’t know.

“Um, I mean, if you guys want to join Team Flash, I know I could use the help,” said Barry, moving his hands in an open arc. “But I don’t think Len is going to want to do it.”

“I’m not doing it without Cold,” said Mick.

“Yeah, my brother’s gotta be in on it.” Lisa placed her hands on her hips.

“And I’ve been doing perfectly fine on my own,” Sara said, as she cocked her head. “Besides, Barry, you were our secret weapon in getting Len to do this.”

“You still won’t tell me how I’m supposed to get him to want to do this.”

“Trust me, you spend as much time as we did with the man in a small confined space ship, you’ll learn enough.”

“Now, go, Scarlet.” Lisa shooed him away with her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah it's totally unfinished. I'm not sure where I want it to go. The plot of the episode its based on is that the 'mastermind' saves a little girl and her father's life after they were attacked cause the dad had dirt on the company he worked for and was gonna report it. The thieves are trying to convince the mastermind to get back to being on the iffy side of the law and bring justice to this girl and her dad and they have the conversation this is based on. Then, the mastermind is attacked cause he saved the girl and gets dragged into being on the thief team again. 
> 
> So for this it would be backwards, Len doesn't want to believe he can be on the good side, even tho he'd just saved a little girl from a meta. Then conversation and the meta attacks Len, Barry saves him, Len gets dragged into stopping the meta and they're all good guys. I just have no idea if I'm up to writing that//


End file.
